Máscaras e Sussurros
by Miss Flo D
Summary: Sakura Haruno é uma menina angustiada que fugiu de Nova York para tentar se encontrar e parar com sua vida estilo rockstar. Infelizmente, tudo que encontra em Bristol é um espelho do que era em sua cidade natal. E o pior, encontra alguém que está ainda mais perdido que ela. Nele encontrará, apesar do seu jeito alternativo, um conforto torcido e até masoquista.
1. Prólogo

Eu não sabia que eu ia chegar a esse ponto da decadência, eu estava tão no fundo do poço que já nem conseguia ver a luz que me dava esperanças para sair dali. Ali no escuro estava tão… Tão cômodo e eu estava absolutamente conformada com a minha solidão e fraqueza.

A vida é injusta mesmo, não faria diferença se as coisas saíssem como planejado desde o início… Talvez fizesse, mas para que ficar imaginando diferente, se nada vai mudar? Nada poderia me tirar de onde eu estava naquele momento e nada poderia alterar as consequências dos meus atos e erros.

Mas não dizem que experiência de vida é aprendizado? Se assim for, então já podia me denominar uma profissional nisso que chamam de vida. Já havia passado por tanto, que não sabia dizer se fora tudo real ou parte de um sonho meio esquecido. Mas, então, eu despertava e conseguia perceber todas as evidências que provavam que tudo aquilo fora real. E eram provas tão concretas… A cicatriz –externa e interna-, as fotos, o violino quebrado, o meu All Star todo rabiscado…

E aquela música, aquela música que ainda tocava tão claramente na minha cabeça, eu sabia todas as notas, a batida, os acordes… Como se tivesse sido ontem que eu ainda estava naquele quarto… Naquele ambiente tão… Hostil.

Mas não sozinha, não mesmo, estava com _ele_. _Ele _tocava violino para mim, só pra mim. Foi um momento tão íntimo… Tão meu. E eu não o teria de volta. Nunca.

Queria ter a audácia de pensar em ser feliz assim novamente. Queria dizer agora que tudo vai ficar bem para mim mesma, assim como quando disse a ele, tantas vezes… Tantas vezes.

Até soava patético quando lembrava das coisas que eu costumava acreditar naquela época, eu realmente achava que tudo iria melhorar, eu que nós podíamos sim ser felizes daquele nosso jeitinho e que eu teria aqueles momentos únicos para sempre. Eu sei, pensar assim é masoquismo.

Mas, fazer o que? Eu era jovem, tola e apaixonada e, vamos lá… Até eu sabia que sonhar não era um vício dos loucos.

* * *

_Heey, sou nova aqui no , normalmente posto no Nyah!, enfim, espero conseguir alguns leitores por aqui também (:_  
_Esse é o prólogo da minha nova fic, hm, não sei o que dizer, ela é bem diferente de tudo que eu já escrevi, mas estou bem feliz com o caminho que ela está seguindo._  
_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do prólogo e que gostem do resto dela!_  
_Mandem reviews pra eu saber se devo ou não postá-la, ok? Criticas sempre são bem vindas._  
_Beeijão :*_


	2. Decisão

Para entender como eu chegara no fundo do poço, eu tive que lembrar de tudo, e admito, não foi uma coisa fácil, todos os meus fantasmas voltaram naquele dia... Tudo que eu fiz tanto esforço para esquecer voltaram a tona, zombando de mim por ter sido tão estúpida…

Tudo começou quando eu resolvi sair da minha pacata vida que levava nos Estados Unidos, morando com a minha tia Tsunade. Para dizer o mínimo, eu estava cansada de tudo e todos, eu precisava de uma aventura, já não aguentava mais o tédio e a rotina que era a minha vida pós colégio. Estava sufocada naquele lugar, eu queria ar, queria sol, queria vida. Queria _mais_. Sempre mais

– Vou para Bristol. – soltei em uma certa manhã de sábado.

Minha tia apenas acenou com a cabeça, por trás de sua garrafa de gim.

– Você entendeu, tia? Isso fica na Inglaterra. – esclareci, porque estranhei o fato dela não surtar. Ela _sempre_ surtava, mesmo bêbada.

– Sim, sim. Eu apoio você, Sakura, dá o fora dessa vida de merda. – ela disse, sem erguer a cabeça. Obviamente o ácool já havia feito efeito, ela só me chamava de "Sakura" quando estava bêbada. Balancei a cabeça de desgosto.

– Então tá, eu vou embora semana que vem. – disse, em um tom seco e típico de uma adolescente revoltada que não sabe nada da vida. – Vou arranjar uma faculdade onde tenha alojamentos e eu moro lá mesmo… Ou, se não tiver, eu posso dormir na casa de alguém que eu achar por lá. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada.

Como vi que ela não ia reagir, continuei, no mesmo tom:

– Nem com dinheiro, eu viro stripper e pago minhas despesas.

Tsunade acenou novamente e eu franzi o cenho. Se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava mais do que o tédio, era ver a minha tia bêbada quase todos os dias. Mas ela não se importava, nunca nem se desculpava, de fato, acho que nem notava que eu precisava dela de vez em quando.

E deixar dinheiro em cima da mesa não adiantava mais como pedido de desculpas, não era mais esse tipo de perdão que me faria ficar naquela casa.

Então, tomada pela minha raiva e angústia, subi as escadas pulando degraus e comecei a preparar a minha mala. Eu iria mesmo embora na próxima semana, algum dia ela perceberia minha ausência e se culparia por ter sido uma tia tão ruim durante dezenove longos anos.

Xinguei o destino por ter me tirado minha mãe antes de conhecê-la e por meu pai ser um canalha e surrei as minhas roupas dentro da mala, que claramente não era feita para guardar todo o meu ódio.

– Essa porra de mala! – xinguei novamente quando notei que não cabia nem metade das minhas roupas ali.

De repente, eu ouvi aquele som familiar do começo da música "Seven Nation Army", dos "The White Stripes". Era meu celular tocando.

Deixei tocar, devia ser mais alguma pessoa desnecessária querendo jogar seus problemas para cima de mim.

_"I'm gonna fight 'em all_

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

_They're gonna rip it off_

_Taking their time right behind my back"_

Então, a linda voz do Jack White foi interrompida e eu torci para que a pessoa desistisse na primeira tentativa. Obviamente, não desistiu. Começou novamente aquele tom tão calmo e melódico e eu balancei a cabeça no ritmo.

Derrotada pela curiosidade, fui em direção do aparelho que estava jogado embaixo da cama e o levei a orelha.

– Alô?

– Cherry! – e era assim que me chamavam as pessoas sóbrias. – Eu já te falei para colocar um toque que você não goste, assim você atende rápido…

– Não entendo a urgência de eu atender rápido… O celular é meu, eu que devia decidir se devia atender as pessoas ou não. – repliquei.

– Ai, cala a boca. Odeio quando você fica falando essas merdas, atende logo e não reclama. – Ino respondeu, claramente se divertindo com meu pensamento crítico.

Eu ri, adorava quando ela ficava irritada por causa da minha capacidade de ser insuportável.

– Certo, o que você quer?

– Vem pro The Republic, tá todo mundo aqui. – a loira falou num tom descontraído que escondia muito mais do que parecia.

Eu revirei os olhos.

– Não vou sair de casa num sábado de manhã para beber em um bar de esquina, Ino. – argumentei, segurando o celular com o ombro e tentando fazer as coisas caberem na minha mala.

– Ah, desculpa se troquei a sexta por sábado… - ela murmurou Irônica e eu bufei.

– É diferente, sexta a gente matava aula, tínhamos um motivo inicial para acordar cedo e ir beber em um bar de esquina. Já estamos formadas, não há necessidade de…

– Porra, Cherry, você já tá acordada mesmo! – gritou, já impaciente.

Ela tinha um ponto. Eu já estava acordada e minha tia já estava bêbada, nada me impedia de sair daquela casa. Minha mala podia esperar.

Eu soquei algumas coisas para dentro da minha bolsa e calcei meu All Star recém comprado, novinho, coitado, nem sabia o que vinha pela frente. Desci as escadas rapidamente e nem me preocupei em dar tchau à Tsunade, que já estava roncando sobre a mesa de jantar.

Bati a porta, na esperança de acordá-la, e sai pelas ruas movimentadas de Nova York. Não queria enfrentar a selva que era o trânsito na cidade grande, então resolvi ir estreando os meus tênis novos. Eu já estava acostumada a ser notada na rua mesmo, meus cabelos conseguiam chamar mais atenção do que as roupas impróprias das jovens bulímicas da rua.

Acho que ter cabelos cor-de-rosa era mais incomum do que ser vulgar e isso me assustava. As pessoas não deviam normalizar a vulgaridade daquele jeito, devia olhá-la assim como olhavam para mim, como se pensassem "O que essa menina está fazendo com sua vida?". Se nem eu sabia, quem eram eles para tentar adivinhar?

Eu já não ligava mais. Deixava meus cabelos compridos e pintados voarem por trás de mim, enquanto ignorava os olhares cheio de desdém dos julgadores.

Finalmente cheguei na rua estreita onde ficava o "The Republic", um barzinho parnasiano francês que ficava em uma esquina escura e envolvida em pecados. De onde estava, eu consegui reconhecer Ino e meus amigos pela janela semi-aberta.

Entrei e cumprimentei o homem que estava atrás do balcão, distraido com alguma coisa.

– _Bonjour_, Sai.

– _Chérie_! – ele acenou de leve. Sempre me chamara assim, desde da primeira vez que pisei naquele bar com Ino, seis anos atrás.

Eu gostava de Sai, ele era francês, gentil e tinha uma beleza única que me fez se apaixonar perdidamente por ele aos meus 15 anos.

Desde então, passei a frequentar o "The Republic" todas as manhãs de sexta-feira. Já não me importava mais em matar aula se aquilo significava ficar com a presença única de Sai e suas artes incríveis.

Foi com ele que eu acabei perdendo a minha pureza. A pureza psicológica, a física e a química. Podia considerá-lo meu cavaleiro negro que me levou para o lado errado da estrada, minha perdição. Ainda sim, o admirava e agradecia por me trazer a verdade sobre tudo.

Por me mostrar como era a vida realmente e foi o efeito dessa verdade que formou a minha personalidade alternativa e revoltada que me castigou por todos os anos que se seguiriam. É, eu gostava do Sai.

– Como você está? – perguntei com um sorriso, acordando dos meus devaneios, era tão mais fácil se eu ainda estivesse apaixonada por ele, mas a vida aconteceu e eu cresci, o deixando livre… Me deixando livre.

– Estou ótimo. E você, _mi amour_? – perguntou com seu sotaque maravilhoso, que era o motivo dele dizer "_Chérie_" e não "Cherry".

– Estou bem. – respondi e pisquei com o olho direito, indo em direção a mesa do canto que já era nossa. Literalmente nossa, tinha nossos nomes marcados eternamente pela chave da casa de Ino e isso bastava para nos acharmos donos daquele espaço.

Meu olhar encontrou o da loira e eu o rodei pelo resto da mesa, reconhecendo a turma de sempre. Lá estava Gaara, abraçando Ino pela cintura, que sentava em seu colo. Ao seu lado estava Tenten, sempre com seu olhar sonhador. Logo depois, Kiba, comendo freneticamente e, mais ao fundo, Shino, com seu ar de autista drogado.

Sorri e me sentei no lugar de sempre, cumprimentando todos com a cabeça, já me conheciam suficiente bem para saberem que eu não me daria o trabalho de levantar e beijar o rosto de cada um.

– Cherrybomb… – disse Kiba, parando de comer. Ele me chamava daquele jeito por um motivo que eu tentava esquecer, mas ele fazia o favor de me lembrar todos os dias ao me cumprimentar. Mas eu já não ligava, era só mais uma das coisas com as quais eu não me importava mais.

– Como vai, Kiba? – perguntei.

– Bem, bem. – ele respondeu arrumando o capuz de seu casaco peludo de estimação. - E você, Bomb?

– Também. – menti. E essa era só mais uma daquelas coisas que mencionei, as que eu me importava mais. Esse "também" era a mentira mais óbvia, mais comum e, ainda assim, a mais cruel de todas. Quando eu finalmente diria que eu não estava bem? Que eu nunca estive _realmente_ bem?

Quer dizer, felicidade plena era diferente da felicidade momentânea que me consumia várias vezes. A adrenalina, o prazer, a alegria… Não é igual a felicidade. É diferente… E eu me contentava com essa diferença, afinal, eu _era_ diferente.

– A nossa cereja quer sair da cerejeira… - disse Ino logo depois.

Eu bufei e olhei para o nada.

– Por que? – perguntou Tenten me fitando.

– A Ino está falando merda Ten, eu estou presa aqui, esqueceu?

A morena riu e continuou a olhar para o ar, sempre com seu ar sonhador. Eu invejava ela por ter essa capacidade de se desligar do mundo e viver em um conto de fadas impossível.

– Você me disse que ia se mandar para Bristol semana passada. – a loira insistiu, agora me fitando séria.

Todos voltaram os olhares para mim, inclusive Shino, que nunca prestava atenção em nada. Ou na verdade prestava atenção em tudo, eu nunca saberia dizer.

– E é o que eu pretendo. Semana que vem eu vou embora. – eu esclareci, desviando o olhar. Eu não tinha nada preparado, só a minha vontade absurda de largar tudo e ir para Inglaterra, queria me encontrar.

– A nossa cereja _vai_ sair da cerejeira… - repetiu Shino, mudando uma palavra que transformou o sentido da frase.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o frio e opaco chão, eles entendiam a minha decisão, eles sabiam que eu não aguentava mais.

– Semana que vem? – perguntou Kiba, agora tentando voltar ao seu tom alegre de sempre. Eu acenei com a cabeça de leve, sem o fitar. – Então a gente tem que aproveitar até você ir!

Ele se levantou e bateu as duas mãos na mesa, chamando a atenção de Sai, que saiu de seu lugar de costume e foi atender seus clientes preferidos.

– O que vocês querem hoje? – perguntou ao se aproximar.

– A Bomb vai vazar daqui uma semana, temos que aproveitar, não acha, gringo? Então manda uma rodada de vodka. Eu pago!

Os outros bateram palma e assobiaram, enquanto eu continuava a fitar a frieza do chão. Não conseguiria encarar Sai e ver seu olhar pairar sobre mim e julgar a minha decisão.

Se tinha uma coisa que poderia me manter nos Estados Unidos era os meus amigos, se eles insistissem, se eles não entendessem e me obrigassem a ficar, eu ficaria. Por eles. Mas eles compreendiam e era essa conexão que eu sentiria falta de verdade.

Eu amava cada um, com seus defeitos e qualidades. Cada ser único que fazia parte das minhas aventuras, meus companheiros… Eu sentiria falta de todos eles.

– Isso é verdade, _Chérie_? – ele perguntou, antes de se afastar para pegar as bebidas.

Me forcei a fitá-lo e me arrependi quase que imediatamente. Ele estava com aquele olhar triste e misterioso que me fez apaixonar-me por ele quatro anos atrás.

– Sim. – respondi num fio de voz. Eu não ia me apaixonar novamente, mas era tão nostálgico o ver daquele jeito, não queria largar aquele olhar, aquela comodidade de ter um lugar para fugir sempre que eu quisesse. Ter alguém para filosofar sempre que eu cansasse das conversas fúteis.

Mas ele sorriu. Também me entendia.

– Então não precisa pagar Kiba, é por conta da casa! – Sai disse e se afastou.

Os outros bateram mais palmas e eu soube, naquele instante, que aquele era o último momento que todos nós estaríamos juntos antes da minha partida. Tentando me conformar, deu um sorriso forçado e aproveitei ao máximo o dia com os meus salvadores.

* * *

_Oie (:_  
_Eu ia esperar até fevereiro pra oficialmente começar a postar essa fic, mas resolvi postar o primeiro cap agora, espero que tenham gostado ((:_  
_  
(e ah, muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando, espero que continuem gostando *-*)_

_Beeijos :*_


	3. Quarto 301

A semana passou mais rápido do que eu esperava, mesmo eu tentando evitar contato com cada um deles. Ignorava toda vez que Jack White começava a cantar e não passava perto das ruas pecadoras onde sempre estávamos.

Eu não conseguiria me despedir, não era capaz de dar adeus, nunca fui. Então simplesmente parti sem olhar uma última vez para ninguém. Eu os veria de novo, eu voltaria só para vê-los, tinha certeza disso.

No dia em que finalmente tive a coragem de fechar a minha mala e ir embora com as minhas economias da vida toda, ignorei as mensagens de texto do meu celular e escrevi um recado que não soasse como uma despedida.

"Vocês não me deixam em paz, não é? Amo vocês, chapados. Até mais. C."

Eu não disse adeus, o meu "até mais" pontuava perfeitamente a minha situação. Eu não disse adeus…

Desliguei o aparelho para não sentir a tentação de ver as respostas e segui até o aeroporto de táxi. Assim como Tsunade deixava dinheiro, eu deixei um bilhete em cima da mesa.

"Fui para a Inglaterra."

Simples assim. Quando ela lesse esse recado, esperava que se sentisse como eu me sentia todos os dias ao ver que a única comida que eu tinha era o dinheiro em cima da mesa e o bilhete mal escrito mandando eu pedir algum lanche, ou quando algum papel da escola não estava assinado e ela deixava dinheiro, achando que aquilo resolvia.

Cheguei no aeroporto enorme de Nova York e pela primeira vez na vida, me senti completamente livre. Eu podia pegar um avião para qualquer lugar, nada me impedia de ir para o outro lado do mundo e ficar lá para sempre, sem dar satisfações a ninguém. Nem a mim mesma.

O vôo foi calmo, rápido. Eu estava tão em êxtase, que nem percebi as várias horas que fiquei dentro daquele avião.

Quando finalmente pisei no aeroporto da Inglaterra, dei um sorriso sincero que não soltava a muito tempo. Estava livre, completamente livre. Eu não fazia a menor ideia de como andar por Bristol, eu não conhecia nada, nem ninguém e ainda precisava de um lugar para ficar.

Mas nada disso me importava, eu era jovem e sabia me virar bem, graças a minha tia problemática. Lá ninguém notava meu cabelo rosa, ninguém me olhava de cima para baixo, me julgando baixinho. Eu amei Bristol no primeiro instante que pisei na calçada.

Andei pela cidade, sem me preocupar com nada. Enquanto eu não estivesse com fome e com sono, poderia andar para sempre por ali. Tudo era tão lindo, convidativo, misterioso… E eu estava sozinha, só eu, meu cabelo rosa e os ingleses.

Os homens ingleses que me pareciam tão charmosos e misteriosos assim como a cidade.

Minha mala já estava começando a me incomodar, então finalmente resolvi ceder a lógica e ir em busca de um hotel ou um apartamento para alugar. Não me importava em dividir com alguém, já que não podia existir alguém mais insuportável que eu.

– Ei, cuidado por onde anda. – um inglês disse quando trombei de frente com ele.

– Me desculpe. – pedi, sinceramente. Fiquei o fitando por algum tempo, era bonito, loiro, de olhos azuis, ainda mais com seu sotaque. Mas, sendo socialmente estranha, eu não disse mais nada e o contornei, para continuar a minha jornada.

– Espere, quer ajuda com a sua mala? – ele perguntou gentilmente. Eu não acreditava naquilo, normalmente pessoas muito gentis com desconhecidos são psicopatas ou estrupadores.

Não respondi, apenas continuei andando. O ouvi dar uma gargalhada por trás e me virei, irritada.

– Está gostando do show? – perguntei, áspera. Estava acostumada a puxar brigas na rua quando riam de mim. Eu já não conseguia engolir aquele tipo de desrespeito porque engolia muitos outros.

O loiro arregalou seus olhos cor do céu e mostrou as mãos, em sinal de rendição.

– Me desculpe, não pretendia ofender. – falou num meio sorriso.

Ele se aproximava enquanto eu subia a minha sombrancelha direita.

– Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda com a sua mala? – perguntou novamente, apontando a minha bagagem com a cabeça.

Bufei.

– Eu nem sei para onde estou indo, então, se me der licença… - pedi, me virando novamente.

– Como assim não sabe para onde está indo?! – agora ele gritava no meio da calçada e eu coloquei a mão na testa. Precisaria mesmo lidar com aquilo no meu primeiro dia em um novo país?

Eu suspirei por causa da minha própria precariedade e andei na direção do loiro para que parasse de gritar.

– Você sabe? – perguntei, pronta para me livrar dele.

– Sei o que?

– Pra onde você está indo?

Ele franziu o cenho.

– Sim. – respondeu, confuso.

– Então vai. – ralhei entre os dentes.

Novamente, ele riu, mas agora era uma gargalhada, estava claramente se divertindo as minhas custas. Eu o olhava com desdém, qual era o problema daquele cara?

– Você é sempre assim? – perguntou, entre as risadas.

– Assim como?

– _Chata. - _murmurou, se aproximando com o rosto_._

Acenei com a cabeça que sim e dei um sorriso sarcástico. Pelo jeito, o sujeito era mais teimoso que eu e não me deixaria ir embora tão cedo.

– Meu nome é Naruto. – ele disse, erguendo a mão esperando que eu a apertasse. Eu não apertava mãos, era contra apertos de mão, achava um gesto completamente inútil e sem significado. Então, apenas o deixei esperando enquanto me olhava sugestivamente.

Naruto riu novamente e abaixou a mão. Enquanto ele achava graça de tudo, eu achava tudo muito patético e superficial. Talvez eu fosse mesmo de outro planeta.

– Sou Cherry. – falei finalmente. Eu ainda estava desconfiada de suas intenções, não existia aquele tipo de bondade em alguém, _ninguém_ era tão inocente.

– Cherry… Tipo a fruta? – perguntou, achando graça.

– Exatamente. – o cortei antes que começasse a rir novamente. Ele acenou rapidamente e andou ao meu lado.

Sem eu pedir ou deixar, Naruto pegou a mala das minhas mãos e continuou em silêncio. Ele finalmente estava me conhecendo. Eu valorizava o silêncio, o preferia do que as palavras sem significados e falsas ou as mentiras. Principalmente as mentiras.

– Ainda não sabe para onde está indo? – perguntou, estragando meu momento de paz e admiração ao silêncio.

– Não. – respondi simplesmente. Quis lhe dizer que eu nunca realmente soube para onde estava indo.

– Então vem comigo. – ele pediu, virando em uma rua estreita. Desconfiei, mas o segui, alguma parte de mim dizia que eu podia confiar em Naruto. Eu nunca confiava em ninguém de imediato, _nunca._

Não sei se foi influência do ambiente, da companhia ou da minha cabeça mesmo que me fez entrar naquela rua e confiar no loiro de olhos cor do céu, mas eu me joguei de cabeça na situação, não tinha nada a perder.

O segui em silêncio até chegarmos em um hotel um tanto boêmio que me encantou imediatamente. Eu, adoradora da arquitetura européia e seduzida pelo mistério, me deixei levar pela imagem leviana daquele prédio.

– Toma, essa é a chave do meu quarto. É o 301. Eu já volto. – Naruto disse e depois me deu suas chaves.

Era díficil eu me surpreender com alguma coisa, mas sua atitude, de confiança plena em uma desconhecida, me deixou supresa. O fitei de olhos arregalados e disse:

– Vou colocar fogo no seu quarto.

Ele nada disse, apenas saiu andando rindo, como sempre fez nos poucos minutos que passamos juntos. Já conseguia estabelecer um padrão em sua personalidade, eu era boa nisso. "Que figura peculiar esse Naruto.", pensei na hora. Eu gostei dele, parecia ter bondade e essa era uma característica muito subestimada.

Deixando meus julgamentos de lado, subi no prédio e entrei no 301. Era um ambiente típico de um jovem inglês, cheirava a drogas e promiscuidade. Mas a bagunça escondia qualquer tipo de objeto ilícito.

Aquilo me fez sorrir. Mais um vez, um sorriso sincero. Eu larguei a minha mala no chão e fui até a varanda de trás, me deparando com a linda visão da Catedral de Bristol, a mais maravilhosa igreja que eu já tinha visto desde então.

Estava completamente apaixonada por aquela cidade. Ali sim eu sentia que minha vida podia começar, ou recomeçar. Soltei um suspiro típico de pessoa apaixonada e fiquei apoiada na grade da varanda, perdida em pensamentos.

Não sabia dizer se eu havia passado horas ou minutos, apenas ali, observando a cidade como uma espiã.

– Ainda aqui? – ouvi uma voz dizer por trás de mim.

Me virei e vi Naruto entrando e jogando um pacote em cima da cama.

– Esse lugar é maravilhoso. – me forcei a dizer. Eu não costumava elogiar as coisas, mas eu também não costumava entrar em quartos de hoteis de desconhecidos, então me perdoei.

– Você se acostuma. – ele murmurou, dando de ombros. Logo, sentou-se em uma poltrona de couro que havia no canto do quarto e começou a enrolar um baseado.

Em segundos, terminou e me ofereceu. Fiz que não com a cabeça, já estava chapada demais com a beleza da cidade, com o ambiente, com tudo.

– Então, o que pretende fazer aqui, americana? – ele perguntou, tragando.

– Pretendo ser livre, inglês. – respondi.

Naruto gargalhou e disse:

– Veio para o lugar certo, Cherry.

Eu sorri e me sentei no chão, de frente para ele.

– E você, o que pretende fazer aqui? – perguntei. Estava começando a gostar daquele loiro risonho.

– Completar minha faculdade e ser alguém na vida. – respondeu, me decepcionando.

– Que merda de clichê. – eu disse, o fazendo rir.

– A vida é um clichê. – afirmou. Ele estava certo. E completamente chapado, mas eu não ligava, já estava acostumada.

Deixei a minha cabeça pesar e deitei no chão do carpete, fitando o vazio. De novo, não soube quanto tempo passei ali, apenas divagando sobre nada e ouvindo as coisas aleatórias que Naruto falava às vezes.

De repente, a porta se abriu e meus devaneios foram interrompidos. Ergui o corpo rapidamente e me virei contra a figura que aparecia na porta.

Era um sujeito alto, com o seu cabelo negro, liso e comprido e olhos tão incrivelmente azuis, que eu poderia confundí-lo com um cego.

– Naruto. – ele disse, assim que entrou. Chegou a olhar para mim, mas ignorou.

– Neji, meu grande. – o loiro respondeu, levantando-se. O mirei e vi seus olhos vermelhos pelo efeito da maconha. Por experiência, eu sabia que o barato estava quase acabando nesse ponto.

Os dois se cumprimentaram e logo, o que aparentemente se chamava Neji, disse, preocupado:

– _Ele_ está causando problemas de novo. – e essa foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi falar _nele._Mal sabia eu que nunca mais esqueceria.

Naruto bufou e coçou a nuca, como sinal de nervosismo.

– Não sou pai dele. – disse, com a voz falha.

Vi Neji revirar os olhos e andar de um lado para o outro, inquieto.

– Você é o único em quem ele confia, não vai ouvir ninguém que não seja você. Você sabe que ele te considera um irmão…

Naruto desviou o olhar. Eu percebi que aquilo tinha o afetado.

– Ele já tem um irmão. Chama ele! – replicou. Parecia determinado em não ajudar.

– Não venha com essa pra cima de mim, Naruto! Larga de ser viado e vai resolver logo as coisas com ele, essa birra de vocês dois já está me cansando! – o outro disse, aumentando o tom de voz.

– A culpa não foi minha… - o loiro balbuciou para si mesmo.

– Eu sei, cara. Mas você sabe que eu não viria se não fosse urgente.

Naruto acenou em concordância e pegou seu casaco para sair.

– Você vem? – perguntou para mim. Por que eu iria? Eu tinha tanto mais o que fazer do que ir com dois caras estranhos cuidar de um terceiro cara que parecia ser o mais estranho de todos.

Mas, de novo, não tinha nada a perder e era sábado, não tinha como eu achar uma faculdade e um lugar para morar em apenas um fim de tarde. Então deixei meu senso de aventura me guiar e fui novamente atrás do loiro.

* * *

_Ooie, cap novo para vocês! _  
_Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando *-*_  
_Beijão, até o próximo!_


	4. Ele

Eu não fazia ideia de onde estava indo, mas naquela jornada eu consegui conhecer melhor a cidade. Era díficil reconhecer as ruas de Bristol, eram todas mais ou menos parecidas e todos os lugares tinham o mesmo aspecto antigo e misterioso que me encantava.

Finalmente chegamos no destino incerto pelo qual eles me guiavam. Neji não dirigiu a palavra a mim durante todo o trajeto, não sei qual era a dele, mas definitivamente não era tão educado, alegre e expansivo como Naruto.

Ao chegarmos, vi que os dois entraram em um bar de esquina. Na mesma hora pensei que aquele lugar era como o "The Republic", era só deles, eu sentia isso. Fui atrás, me sentindo uma intrusa.

Entrei naquele bar, que era bem mais suburbano que o de Nova York e com certeza menos parnasiano, me arrisco dizendo que era mais romântico... Olhei para o rapaz atrás do balcão e não vi o Sai, aquilo me afetou, era estranho não conhecer ninguém.

Ainda olhando em volta, tentei localizar o loiro e o de cabelos compridos, em instantes, os vi ajoelhados no chão, em volta de alguma coisa, ou alguém. Me aproximei, cautelosa, não queria me intrometer mais do que já estava.

Quando me aproximei, vi um sujeito sentado no chão de olhos meio abertos meio fechados, sussurrando coisas impossíveis de se entender. Ou estava no auge da bebedeira ou no auge de uma boa dose de variadas drogas.

Mesmo naquele estado, completamente impróprio, indecente e perdido, eu o achava absurdamente lindo. Uma beleza única que eu nunca soube como caracterizar, nem classificar. Era outro tipo de maravilha, daquelas que você não encontra facilmente.

Aqueles olhos cor de ônix, assim como seus cabelos negros, me seduziam de um jeito absurdo. Não era como a beleza de Naruto, comum. Era outro tipo… Outra dimensão. Todo o conceito de beleza se redefinia na minha cabeça enquanto ele começava a gritar coisas sem sentido.

Naquela hora, eu acordei para a realidade e olhei ao meu redor. Naruto e Neji não estavam sozinhos. Havia mais duas pessoas ali, uma mulher que prendia seu cabelo rebelde em maria xiquinhas e um moreno com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo extremamente mal feito.

Comprovei, então, o que era só uma suposição no início. Aquele lugar era deles, era daquele grupo, assim como aquele espaço. E eu não pertencia a ele.

Me levantei angustiada e constrangida, tentando ignorar os berros daquela criatura única que beirava o absurdo.

– Ei, espera. – ouvi quando estava me aproximando da porta. – Você não quer nada? – a de maria xiquinhas me perguntou. Eu a fitei, do que ela estava falando?

Então, a observei de cima a baixo e notei, por suas roupas, que ela trabalhava ali.

– Não, obrigada. – eu disse em um tom patético de esclarecimento mental.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, assim como fiz com ela e ergueu uma sombrancelha.

– Você é americana, não é? – perguntou. Eu só estava em Bristol a algumas horas e já odiava o fato das pessoas me taxarem como "gringa" ou "americana" sempre que eu abrisse a boca.

– Sim, e você, é inglesa? – perguntei de volta, seca, tentando fazê-la entender o meu ponto de vista.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas não abriu um sorriso. Estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, quando o causador deu outro berro. Agora mais gente foi parar em volta dele. Eu não entendia o motivo de tamanha preocupação, aquilo só podia ser efeito do álcool ou das drogas, por que estavam todos tão aflitos? Aquilo iria passar…

– Me desculpe por isso. – a garçonete falou. Seu cabelo castanho claro balançou com as xiquinhas. – Tem certeza de que não quer nada?

Eu pisquei depressa, podia muito bem aproveitar alguma bebida já que estava ali. E parecia que ela estava tendo um dia difícil, então resolvi ajudá-la.

– Ah… Eu poderia beber um copo de cerveja gelada. – disse, sorrindo.

Não sei o que me fez continuar naquele lugar, eu me sentia uma intrusa, me sentia mal por eles e aquilo me parecia com Nova York. Eu me mudei para ter diferenças e não só mais uma imitação de sexta-feira no "The Republic".

Mas, mesmo assim, continuei parada, esperando a minha cerveja. Alguma coisa me prendeu, eu não sabia o que… Era simplesmente mais forte do que eu. Voltei o olhar involuntariamente para o moreno decadente.

– Aqui. – a garçonete voltou com minha bebida.

Não agradeci, dei um longo gole, tentando esquecer a imagem perturbadora que vira.

– Ele vai ficar bem? – eu perguntei, fitando-a. Agora nem eu tinha certeza se o efeito de qualquer coisa que ele tinha tomado iria passar.

A de xiquinhas deu de ombros.

– Nunca realmente ficamos bem, não é? – eu suspirei e dei outro gole. Tinha gostado dela, era realista, me lembrava o Sai nesse aspecto.

– Realmente... – concordei, ignorando outro berro.

– Sou Temari. – ela disse, obviamente tentando tornar o ambiente menos hostil. Não ergueu a mão para eu apertá-la e naquele gesto eu soube que seríamos amigas.

– Cherry. Tipo a fruta. – completei, para que não houvesse perguntas.

– Como veio parar nesse lugar? – ela perguntou, se referindo ao bar.

Apontei para Naruto e ela deu um meio sorriso .

– Ele consegue ser bem amigável.

Concordei com a cabeça.

– Cheguei hoje dos Estados Unidos. Fugi. – esclareci.

– Boa jogada. – Temari disse, se diferenciando de todas as pessoas comuns que diriam que eu enlouqueci. Eu sorri e ela retribuiu. – Vai entrar em alguma faculdade?

– Tentarei. Foda-se se eu não conseguir também, só de estar longe de casa já valeu a viagem.

– Entendo… - ela murmurou, agora voltando ao olhar para o canto do bar. – Aquele filho da puta está espantando a clientela de novo.

Olhei em volta e, de fato, só tinha mais uma mesa ocupada. Felizmente, todos estavam bêbados o suficente para não perceberem ou se incomodarem com a cena dramática.

– Quem é ele? – perguntei, fingindo desinteresse.

– Sasuke Uchiha. – ela disse com escárnio. Obviamente o odiava. – Não queira se envolver com esse verme.

Já era tarde demais, eu quis me envolver assim que o olhei, e a minha curiosidade em saber mais do que seu nome me consumia. Eu saboreava aquelas letras na minha mente…_Sasuke Uchiha_… Era realmente um belo nome.

– Por que? Só me parece que ele está completamente drogado…

– Ah, se assim fosse! – ela exclamou, com um sorriso irônico. – Confie em mim, esse verme não presta…

O fitei novamente. Ele parecia não parecia um verme… Parecia só assustado, sozinho, perdido… Eles não entendiam… Ninguém parecia entender.

Eu entendia, vi naquele sujeito uma representação moribunda de mim mesma. Eu estava tão perdida quanto ele… A única diferença era sua coragem de assumir, mas a verdade era que, como eu, também estava tentando preencher o vazio que o consumia.

E eu pude concluir tudo aquilo apenas dando uma boa olhada em Sasuke Uchiha. Se Sai era o meu cavaleiro negro que me levou para a estrada errada, Uchiha era a própria estrada.

– Você já tem onde morar? – Temari perguntou, interrompendo meus pensamentos irreverentes.

– Na verdade, não. Deixei a minha mala no quarto de hotel do Naruto. – falei, tentando ignorar o quão patético aquilo soava.

– Se você não quiser morrer de intoxicação alimentar, pode ficar no meu apartamento até quando quiser, tenho um quarto sobrando – ofereceu sorrindo.

Os ingleses eram mesmo assim? Confiavam em todo mundo e ofereciam sua casa para o primeiro estranho que aparecesse? Aquilo era de uma esquisitisse tão grande, que me fez gostar deles.

– Seria ótimo. – respondi, sincera. – Muito obrigada.

Temari acenou com a cabeça e disse, baixando o tom de voz:

– A dona do apartamento está ali, fala com ela para que te leve pra lá. Tenho certeza que ela não verá problemas.

Virei a cabeça e vi uma jovem no outro canto do bar, não tinha a notado antes. Ela tinha cabelos compridos, tão negros que pareciam azuis. E assim como Neji, eu podia pensar que ela fosse cega de tão azuis que eram seus olhos.

Lia um livro em sua solidão pacífica e não ergueu o olhar quando me aproximei. Invejei sua capacidade de se perder no mundo dos sonhos literários e sentei na cadeira a sua frente.

– Me desculpe… - pedi de início. Não queria a interromper. Ela ergueu seus olhos de cor impossível e assustou-se com a minha presença.

– O-olá. – gaguejou com a voz mais doce e meiga que eu já tinha ouvido na minha vida. Sempre achei que aquele tipo de voz significava falsidade, perversão… Mas naquela figura, estranhamente, parecia um sinal de completa inocência.

Sorri com o tom rosado que apareceu na face dela.

– Sou Cherry. – disse.

– Hinata.

– Temari me ofereceu um quarto no apartamento de vocês, queria saber se tudo bem por você… - murmurei, tentando parecer confiável.

Hinata abriu um sorriso, que me soou sincero, e acenou com a cabeça repetidamente.

– Mas é claro! – finalmente disse. – Vamos, te levo lá agora, se quiser. Só me deixe terminar o capítulo…

Acenei em concordância e ela voltou o olhar para o livro. Me arrumei na cadeira e olhei para o outro canto do bar. Agora só Naruto estava sentado ao lado de Sasuke, enquanto os outros estavam sentados em uma mesa mais afastada, soltando alguns olhares preocupados de vez em quando.

Estreitei os olhos para focalizar a imagem e notei a expressão do moreno. Estava completamente acabado, rolei os olhos para encarar Naruto. Este estava cabisbaixo, murmurando coisas impossíveis de se decifrar de onde eu estava. Meu coração apertou, era triste.

Eu normalmente achava que as coisas eram erradas, angustiantes, feias, mas não tristes. Não como aquela cena. Aquilo era triste. Aquelas expressões, os gestos, as palavras indecifráveis… Tudo.

– Pronto. – Hinata disse, fazendo com que eu voltasse a olhá-la. Então, levantou-se e eu a imitei. Estava pronta para ir para a porta, quando ela contornou a mesa e foi em direção ao canto da perdição.

Confusa, a segui. O que ela estava fazendo? Ia interromper aquele momento tênue? Mas ela parecia não se importar com a grandeza de tudo aquilo. Foi direto em direção a Naruto e Sasuke.

Eu queria ir embora, queria me livrar daquilo, não ir mais fundo.

Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do loiro, que parou de falar subitamente e virou-se para fitá-la. Hinata o beijou nos lábios e disse alguma coisa enquanto o abraçava. De novo, não fui capaz de decifrar, só conseguia me concentrar em não olhar nos olhos ônix que fariam as minhas pernas cederem.

Não mais pela beleza, mas sim pela compaixão e completa compreensão que eu sentia perante aqueles olhos.

Então, a morena debruçou-se e beijou o Uchiha no rosto. Ele não mudou sua expressão congelada, que para alguns era de indiferença, mas para mim, mostrava a grande angústia, solidão e o vazio que continuava o consumindo.

– Não faz mais isso. – Hinata sussurrou para ele, enquanto levantava-se. A fitei com admiração e ela sorriu, andando na minha frente.

– Vai me abandonar, americana? – Naruto disse, percebendo o que estava acontecendo.

Acenei com a cabeça.

– Vou ficar com isso. – eu disse, mostrando-lhe a chave. – Ainda estou te devendo um incêndio, inglês.

Naruto riu, mas eu soube que era moderado, como se não se permitisse sentir-se tão feliz com alguém tão miserável ao seu lado. Ele era uma pessoa tão absurdamente boa.

Ainda sem fitar o moreno, sai atrás de Hinata, que me esperava na porta.

– Onde estão suas coisas? – ela me perguntou.

Expliquei-lhe toda a minha situação, desde que cheguei e fui acolhida por Naruto até quando Temari me oferecera moradia. E Hinata, assim como os outros, não me julgou quando eu disse que havia fugido.

– Então vamos passar no 301 e depois nós vamos para casa, tudo bem?

Concordei com a cabeça e a segui em direção a uma lambreta azul que me encantou imediatamente.

– É sua? – perguntei, eufórica.

Ela acenou sorrindo e me deu um capacete. O coloquei e me aventurei mais uma vez pelas ruas de Bristol.

* * *

_Oiie, novo capítulo para vocêees, demorei, mas postei, haha estava viajando!_  
_Enfim, muuito obrigada a quem mandou review, favoritou e está acompanhando, espero que tenham gostado do cap!_

_Beijão :*_


End file.
